world_between_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheFazDude/some smash movesets for boys that aren't in wbwsb
sans is here. Neutral B: Bone Throw (Sans throws a single bone forward) Side B: Bone Wall (Sans raises a bone wall in front of him) Up B: Gaster Blaster (Sans uses a Gaster Blaster to shoot upward; has a 2-second charge) Down B: Sleep (literally just jigglypuff's rest wtf) Final Smash: Get Dunked On (the bottom half of the screen is occupied by a giant bone wall for a short time, and bones fly across the upper portion of the screen) Helpy manages the competition! Neutral B: Airhorn (Helpy unleashes a close-range airhorn blast in the direction he's facing) Side B: Rocket Ship (reskinned Wario Bike) Up B: Diving Board (reskinned Pac-Jump) Down B: Ball Pit (Helpy dives into a ball pit, which makes him invincible as long as the ball pit isn't broken) Final Smash: Tycoon Mode (Helpy disappears and drops various items from FFPS onto the arena for a short time) Cappy captures the victory! Neutral B: Piranha Plant (Cappy captures a Piranha Plant and spits a fireball fowards) Side B: Bullet Bill (Cappy captures a Bullet Bill and rockets foward for a short time) Up B: Gushen (Cappy captures a Gushen and fires upwards) Down B: Capture (Cappy captures a nearby opponent, enabling him to control them for a few seconds. However, a captured opponent cannot leave the platform they are currently on unless knocked off by another player.) Final Smash: Banazi Bill (Cappy captures a Banazi Bill. The player has a few seconds to aim it before Cappy sends it flying.) Shadow edges in! Neutral B: Chaos Spear (Shadow shoots a Chaos Spear forward) Side B: Chaos Snap (Shadow teleports to the nearest enemy and does a series of jabs) Up B: Chaos Control (Shadow teleports upwards) Down B: Chaos Rift (Shadow summons a sphere that moves along the ground, dealing heavy knockback to the victim) Final Smash: Chaos Blast (Shadow unleashes a large shockwave which does heavy damage and knockback) Bendy leaks into battle! Neutral B: Ink Ball (Bendy tosses a ball of ink that bounces along the ground) Side B: Ink Machine (Bendy charges the Ink Machine and fires a blast of ink from it) Up B: Stretch (Bendy stretches his arms upwards, eventually pulling the rest of his body with him) Down B: Ink Slide (Bendy hops into ink and can slide underneath opponents) Final Smash: Beast Bendy (Reskinned Ganon) Classic Eggman's snooping as usual! Note: Classic Eggman is in his Eggmobile at all times (aside from his Final Smash) Neutral B: Checker Wrecker (C. Eggman will spin his wrecking ball around) Side B: Egg Mobile-D (C. Eggman enters his car from Sonic 2 and charges forward) Up B: Eject Seat (reskinned Abandon Ship) Down B: Flame Craft (C. Eggman shoots a fireball downards, which spreads in both directions) Final Smash: Death Egg Robot (reskinned Giga Bowser (Smash Ultimate)) Funky Kong hangs loose! Neutral B: Board Boomerang (Funky Kong tosses a small surfboard forward like a boomerang) Side B: Wave Rider (Funky Kong lunges forward on his surfboard) Up B: Spinning Surfboard (Funky Kong uses his surfboard to gain some additional height) Down B: Hand Slap (identical to Donkey Kong's) Final Smash: Rocket Barrel (Funky Kong enters his Rocket Barrel and flies wildly around the stage) Duck Hunt takes aim! Duck Hunt has their moveset from Smash Ultimate. Retro Mario glitches into battle! Neutral B: Koopa Shell (Retro Mario tosses a shell forward) Side B: Fire Bar (Retro Mario spins a Fire Bar around) Up B: Super Jump Punch (identical to Mario's) Down B: Bill Blaster (Retro Mario throws down a Bill Blaster, which fires a single Bullet Bill before disappearing) Cartoon Mario does the Mario! Cartoon Mario is an Echo Fighter for Mario. Donkey Kong swings in! Donkey Kong has his moveset from Smash Ultimate. Steve pipes up! Steve has the Piranha Plant's moveset from Smash Ultimate. Fortran wins the jackpot! Fortran is an Echo Fighter for Grand Dad. Freddy is ready! Neutral B: Birthday (Freddy causes a small explosion around him) Side B: Mic Toss (Freddy tosses his microphone forward) Up B: Pizza Wheel (Freddy uses a pizza pie that raises him upwards) Down B: Door (Freddy places a FNaF 1-esque door in front of him) Final Smash: Power Outage (The screen becomes dark, and Freddy will deal heavy damage to the closest opponent) Mr. Hippo rewrites the story! Mr. Hippo is an Echo Fighter for Freddy. Faz freaks out! Neutral B: Top Hat Toss (Faz throws his top hat in the direction he's facing. The top hat goes forward for a bit before returning to Faz.) Side B: Controller Lasso (Faz throws a game controller foward, acting as a lasso) Up B: Super Jump Punch (...literally the Super Jump Punch) Down B: Coca-Cola (reskinned Fire Hydrant) Final Smash: Like Father, Like Son (Faz grabs a nearby opponent, summons Gary, and the both of them shriek into the opponent's ears, causing high damage and knockback) Thanos balances the roster! Neutral B: N/A Side B: N/A Up B: N/A Down B: N/A Final Smash: Snap (Thanos snaps his fingers, instantly winning the match) Category:Blog posts